


It's an Enjolras Grantaire thing.

by HelloThereAlisha



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Body Swap, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Aztecan god of sorcery, Grantaire doesn't like Western European hair styles, I heart France yoga pants, It's a boy girl thing, M/M, Montparnasse is a jerk, so are Enjolras' folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 11:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloThereAlisha/pseuds/HelloThereAlisha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He saw dark circles below deep blue eyes. He saw dark black curls, unruly with sleep. He saw stubble on defined cheeks. He saw shoulders broader than his own. He saw rough hands with paint underneath the fingernails.<br/>In the mirror, staring back at him, Enjolras didn't see his own reflection. He saw Grantaire's.<br/>"AHHH!!!!!!!!"<br/>~ ~ ~<br/>He saw dark circles below sparkling blue eyes. He saw golden curls, unruly with sleep. He saw soft features on a sweet face. He saw shoulders not quite as broad as his own. He saw smooth hand that look like they're made of marble.<br/>In the mirror, staring back at him, Grantaire didn't see his own reflection. He saw Enjolras'.<br/>"AHHH!!!!!!!!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's an Enjolras Grantaire thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the movie It's a Boy Girl Thing.

Enjolras sat with his textbook in his lap, fully concentrated. He read each sentences out loud to himself, occasionally nodding his head as he scribbled down notes in the margin. It helps him remember when he reads it out loud, so whenever he studies alone, he does. It's all part of a method that he has to--   
"I'M GONNA POP SOME TAGS ONLY GOT TWENTY DOLLARS IN MY POCKET!"     
Enjolras took a deep breath, and begins to read his textbook louder.    
"I- I- I'M HUNTING, LOOKING FOR A COME-UP, THIS IS  FUCKING AWESOME!!"    
Enjolras groaned, putting his textbook a side. He got up off the bed, marched to the window and flung it open. Across the small ally way, he could see the cause of all his problems, his annoying neighbor, through the window dancing to the music that was blaring incredibly loudly.    
"Hey!" Enjolras screamed from across the ally way, "Hey!"     
The dark haired boy turned around and opened his window. He waved hello to Enjolras with a cocky smile on his lips.   
"Sup," Grantaire said.    
"Turn it _down_ ,"    
"Turn it up?" He teases.    
"No! Turn it down!"  Enjolras said, irritated.    
"Okay," He said, turning away, and for a second, Enjolras was pleasantly surprised that Grantaire actually listened.   
"If..."  He said, turning back around.   
Enjolras sighs, "If what?"    
Grantaire leaned against the frame of the window and furrowed his eyebrows like he was deep in thought.     
"Are you a boxer of briefs kinda guy?" Grantaire asks, looking at Enjolras.    
"Excuse me?" Enjolras asked, raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms over his chest.    
"Y'know, underwear. Do you wear boxers or briefs?"    
"None of your business!" Enjolras snapped back.    
"You don't have to tell me," Grantaire said, faking a shy grin before it turned into a mischievous smirk, "How 'bout you show me?"    
"No," Enjolras said in utter disgust.   
"Okay, that's fine," Grantaire shrugged. He turned around and bobbed his head, " _I'm gonna pop some tags, only got_ \- You know what? I can hardly hear a thing, I'm gonna crank it up!"    
"No! Turn it down, dammit!" Enjolras yelled.    
"Show me, and I'll consider it!"     
"No!" Enjolras said, offended that Grantaire would even think that the stripping bit was up for negotiation. He slammed the window shut and turned away with a huff. Suddenly, his felt the fabric around his body slid off as he took a step away from the window. His shirt ripped right off of him. As he turned around, he saw the end of his button down night shirt caught in the closed window. Looking up, he saw Grantaire wide eyed and laughing!    
Enjolras scowled as he tried to recover his shirt.    
"Almost there, Apollo, now take of those pajama pants too!" he said with a laugh, "Oh that ass!"     
When Enjolras finally got his shirt out from under the window, he shut the curtains, too.  

  
~ ~ ~    
   
Enjolras and Combeferre, whenever they both have morning classes, walk to the university together. They're place wasn't that far, and both of them enjoyed walking. Today, Combeferre didn't have any early classes though, so he was going to spend the morning at home, reading. However he did get up early to make Enjolras and himself coffee, which Enjolras really appreciates. After saying goodbye to his best friend, Enjolras makes his way out the door.   
   
"God, I hate having to wake up so damn early," Courfeyrac murmured tiredly from the passenger seat of Grantaire's car.    
"Tell me about it!" Bahorel said, "Why can't we just sleep til noon?"   
"Hey, look, It's Enj." Courfeyrac said, looking out the window. Enjolras, who seamed to be on his way too, school, was standing in front of someone's house. He pulled out a pamphlet from his bag and handed it to the woman who was standing in her garden. She smiled and he thanked her politely before saying he must be going now.    
"We should offer him a ride," Courfeyrac said.   
"Nah. Enjolras always walks. He always turns down my offers for rides," Bahorel said.   
As his car approached closer and closer to Enjolras, a smirk appeared on Grantaire's face. There was a very, very large puddle on the side of the road, right where the leader in red was standing.   
"Y'know for such a smart boy, he's not very smart," He said.   
Grantaire swerved so he's closer to the side of the road and sped up when he passed by Enjolras. As Grantaire drove by, Enjolras was flooded with the water of the puddle. Enjolras, completely drenched, spitted out water and and took a deep breath, watching Grantaire drive away. In the rear view mirror, Grantaire smiled at the very angry and soaking wet Enjolras as he disappears into the distance.   
"Dude, Enj is going to kill us, that was so fucked up," Bahorel scolds before cracking up laughing. "But did you see the look on his face? Priceless!"    
"I trained you so well, my little Taire!" Courfeyrac cajoled.   
"Thank you, Thank you," Grantaire said, proudly, "And Courf, don't ever call me that again,"    
   
Enjolras looked like he was just was pushed into a swimming pool. That puddle wasn't actually a puddle, it was a mini ocean in disguise. It spurred out in a huge wave, inundating Enjolras like a typhoon. No way in hell could he show up to class like this! When he got to the university, Enjolras sees a man with a leaf blower. He honestly couldn't go to class looking like he showered with his clothes this morning. At that point, he was pretty desperate.    
"Hi," Enjolras said, stepping forward, "Some idiot drove be me on my walk here... There was, uh, a huge puddle by the road and.. yeah," He explains when he sees the confused look on the guys face.   
"Would you mind, um... Would you mind drying me off?" Enjolras asked awkwardly.   
   
Now, contrary to popular belief, Enjolras doesn't do anything to his hair, except towel dry it so that it's not dripping wet after a shower. If blow drying is supposed to make hair look better than towel drying would, then that doesn't apply when you're using a leaf blower. When he's all dried off, Enjolras hair isn't frizzy. It's just _frizz_. It is completely, 100% frizz. Enjolras, with his usual effortlessly perfect, soft golden hair, looks like he a hobo.   
   
"Trying a new hair-do, Enjy?" Grantaire asked, later that day.   
"Don't call me En-"   
"Oh, yes! He is!" Courfeyrac interrupted, standing up from where he was sitting with Jehan and making his way over. He put his arms around Grantaire and Enjolras shoulders. "It's called the Enj-Fro,"    
Enjolras scowled and wondered why he's friends with all of these idiots as everyone in the room erupt into laughter. Even Combeferre was having difficulty suppress his giggles. Enjolras just stood there there in the middle of the room, his face is red and his hair is huge. He isn't one to care about appearances, but right now Enjolras would more than anything like a paper bag to put over his head.    
"I hate you all." 

  
~ ~ ~    
   
"Shit!" Enjolras yelled at his laptop.   
"What's the matter?" Combeferre said, pushing his glasses back to the bridge of his nose.    
"Y'know the trip to the museum we're taking in my world history class? I'm partnered up with.... Grantaire."    
"Ah," Combeferre nodded, understandingly.   
"I can't deal with this! Grantaire? Like, seriously, _Grantaire_? Do you remember what he did last time we were partnered up together?"   
"Yes," Combeferre said with a smirk, "That was rather fun-"   
"Terrible!" Enjolras interrupted.   
"It was rather...humorous, Enjolras, you have to admit."   
"I see nothing funny in Grantaire leaning over when I'm not looking and typing the URL to a porn site on my computer!"    
"The rest of the class found it hilarious," Combeferre reminded Enjolras.   
"Maybe he won't even show up. I mean the trip is optional, I doubt he'd come!" Enjolras said to push the thought away. "Yeah,"    
   
No, was much as Enjolras hoped for Grantaire to be a no-show, that wasn't the case. Grantaire did show up and Enjolras was miserable.   
"That sculpture back there was real nice, don't ya think? Did you see that ancient chick's tits?"   
"Are you really talking about the statue's breast? What's wrong with you?"    
"Enjolras, it was a _sculpture_ , not a statue! Have some respect for the artifacts," Grantaire mocked.   
"Says the guy who's staring at it's breast?" Enjolras said, rolling his eyes.   
"Breasts. Yes, those." Grantaire said with a laugh, "What's the matter, Enjy? Can't say tits? C'mon just say it. Titties. Tits. Say it, just once,"    
"Pay attention," Enjolras scowled.   
"Now take a look at this! The ancient Aztec god of sorcery!" The instructor said.    
"This is so fucking borei-"   
"If you're so bored then why are here?" Enjolras whisper-yelled, turning his head sharply to glare at Grantaire.   
"Why, I wouldn't pass up the opportunity to hang out with my best friend," Grantaire said with an insincere smile.   
"We're not best friends," Enjolras said, "You have no clue how pissed I am that I'm stuck here with you,"    
"Love you too," Grantaire said sarcastically, "You didn't have to come here, y'know! If you hate me so much, you could've stayed home!"   
"I came because I care about my education! I _like_  to learn new things and gain knowledge! Unlike some people who are only motivated to so something if it'll irritate others!"   
"Well, that's better than you! You don't need to even have to try to do something to irritate others, you just naturally do!"   
And so the two went back and forth trading stupid insults in front of the ancient Aztec god of sorcery. They didn't even notice the rest of the class went onward.    
"Well, you know what? I'd rather cut of my own legs with a rusting knife than spend another minute here with you!"    
"Ditto!" Grantaire said, crossing his arms over his chest.   
"Ditto?" Enjolras said  with a smirk, happy he out worded Grantaire.   
"Ditto." Grantaire confirmed, with his head held high. Enjolras small smile vanished.   
"Well, Double ditto!" Enjolras competed.   
"Double, double ditto times a thousand gazillion trillion quahillion!!"    
"That's not a real number." Enjolras said.   
"Of course _you'd_  say that!"   
They both glared at each other.   
"I hate you," They both said in unison before storming off in opposite directions.    
   
~ ~ ~  

  
When Enjolras woke up the next morning, he felt as though the bed sheets tangled around him were... different. He rubbed his eyes tiredly, and pulled himself out of bed. The second he as on his feet, his balance was off and he could hardly walk, so he had to sit back down instead of stepping forward. His head was pounded. Enjolras figured he stayed up studying too long last night. Combeferre will say he told him so. He got back on his feet and trudged through the door, and only then, did he realize he was not in his bedroom. The white walls of his room were now light blue, and his beloved red blankets weren't there. Crumpled around a bed he noticed isn't his own were dark green and blue blankets. There were clothes on the floor and an easel in the corner, with a few canvases by it's foot. Enjolras slowly walks towards the mirror propped up against the wall...   
   
He saw dark circles below deep blue eyes. He saw dark black curls, unruly with sleep. He saw stubble on defined cheeks. He saw shoulders broader than his own. He saw rough hands with paint underneath the fingernails.   
In the mirror, staring back at him, Enjolras didn't see his own reflection. He saw Grantaire's.   
"AHHH!!!!!!!!"    
 

Grantaire woke up in the morning without a hangover, which is a pleasant and confusing surprising. He did feel tired though, like he didn't get enough sleep, which he probably  _did_ , since he passed out around nine that night, if he remembered correctly. He felt strange, but he always does, so he thought nothing of it. Not until he looked in the mirror.   
He saw dark circles below sparkling blue eyes. He saw golden curls, unruly with sleep. He saw soft features on a sweet face. He saw shoulders not quite as broad as his own. He saw smooth hand that look like they're made of marble.   
In the mirror, staring back at him, Grantaire didn't see his own reflection. He saw Enjolras'.   
"AHHH!!!!!!!!"    
   
   
Both boys rushed to the window at the same time, pushing the curtains aside and flinging the window open. When they peered out form the window and saw in front of them the figure that _should_ be in front of mirror, they screamed in unison loud enough to make the birds in the nearby trees fly away.    
Enjolras scurried away and stares at the mirror again.   
"What happened? Who died?" Eponine scurried into the room, ready to pounce on whatever robber had broken in. Then, seeing nothing but her roommate staring at his reflection in the mirror, she frowned.   
"Taire, what the hell are you screaming about?"   
Enjolras turns around and stared at Eponine. She was wearing a t-shirt that hits mid thigh and nothing else and her hair was a mess around her shoulders. Enjolras suddenly realizes that he was in nothing but boxer briefs and suddenly felt utterly self conscious   
"I... uh... um..." Enjolras hurried over and opened the drawer, looking for something to put on. He had no idea where pants were!    
"I uh um, what?" Eponine asked, sitting on the edge of the unmade bed.   
"Need pants," Enjolras mumbled.   
"You screamed bloody murder because you needed pants?"   
"Uh... no... there was..."   
"Grantaire, are you going to finish any of your sentence, or are we just going to communicate with terribly played charades?" Eponine said, her voice a mix of irritated and amused, "What's up with you?"   
"I... had a strange dream is all. I screamed because of the dream... I'm- Yeah, it- it was just a bad dream,"    
Eponine eyebrows furrowed a little before she nodded her head, going along with it.   
"Okay, man." She said, getting up and patting him on the shoulder, "Get dressed, we've got a meeting to go to soon. Hurry up or your lover boy'll scold you," Eponine said, then whispered, "And not in the way you wish he would,"    
She cleared her throat and stood straight, mustering her best 'Enjolras voice.'    
"Grantaire, I swear, do you even know what time this meeting starts? Do you even know? We're here to talk about freedom of the people! _Revolution_!" She said flailing her arms everywhere. Enjolras was going to say that he doesn't sound anything like that, nor does he randomly yell out 'Revolution', but then he remembered he's not him. Eponine laughed at her own joke, though Enjolras didn't.   
"Damn, if we keep on showing up late, you'll never get him to fuck you," Eponine said, walking out the door.   
Enjolras stood there, confused for a moment, before shrugging it off. He's got enough confusing as hell things to deal with at the moment, never mind what Eponine said to what she thought was her best friend and what that could imply on Grantaire's... views of him. Enjolras, at the moment, was just flustered on how on earth did he slip down into Grantaire's skin!   
"What the hell is going on?" He said, dragging his hands over his face. He fished for his phone, Grantaire's phone actually, to call Combeferre. Combeferre always know what to do and--    
How is he going to explain this to him? He's going to sound like he's nuts! Combeferre won't believe him! Why would we? This is crazy! He'll just keep calling him Grantaire, then he'll just take in to the loony bin! What is he going to do? He paced the room, thinking, and then felt he was going nowhere. So, he dug through Grantaire closet to get ready like Eponine said. He'd have to talk to Grantaire about this.   
 

  
"Enjolras? What's wrong?" Combeferre rushed through the door and looked at his best friend, who was clutching his hair in his hand and staring at the mirror. Combeferre was completely befuddled.   
"Uh," Grantaire turned around, suddenly aware Combeferre was in the door, and did his best of bottle up his utter confusion.   
" _I_  am Enjolras," He heard himself say awkwardly.   
"Yes," Combeferre said slowly, "And I'm Combeferre... We went over this, what, like first day of kindergarten?" Combeferre said with a laugh, "Are you alright?"   
"Uh," Grantaire said, running his fingers through his hair. (Well, Enjolras' hair, which, for the record, it's even softer than Grantaire dreamed it would be.)    
"No, not- not really," He said, as he sat down on the side of the bed, "I think I'm coming down with something,"    
Combeferre stepped forward and placed the backside of his hand against Grantaire's forehead.   
"You're not warm,"    
"I.. I know I just.. have a pounding head ache," Grantaire said, and it wasn't really a lie.   
"That's what happens when you stay up until four studying every single night! You need to slow down. I think you should stay home. Give me your notes, I'll lead the meeting."   
"Okay," Grantaire said, climbing back in bed. No way in hell is he going to lead the meeting. Bed rest was a perfect alternative. But now, Combeferre was staring at him wide eyed.   
"What?" Grantaire asked.   
"It's just... you've never miss a meeting. I thought that I'd have to put up more of a fight to get you into bed... and to be completely honest, I didn't think I'd succeed at _all_."   
"I just really feel terrible is all," Grantaire said.   
"I bet. You get some rest," Combeferre said, pulling the blankets up to Grantaire's chin, then walking out the door, "See ya, Enj."   
"Mmmm," Grantaire hum tiredly and then shut his eyes. Maybe this is all just a weird dream and he'd wake up in his own body.   
 

   
"Taire, get your ass down here!" Eponine hollered, "Or we'll be late!"    
Enjolras rushed out the door. After much difficulty, he found a pair of jeans in Grantaire's closet that didn't have paint on them.    
"Breakfast," She said, putting a plate in front of Enjolras, "Eat up,"   
"What- what is this?" Enjolras said, dissecting the sandwich that Eponine put down in front of him.   
Eponine turned around and looked at him like he's nuts.   
"Ham, Bacon and Cheese Sammie?" She said slowly, "It's your favorite,"    
"Oh," Enjolras said, taking mental note on the fact Grantaire eats weird things for breakfast, "Hey, can I have oatmeal today? I'm, uh, not in a 'meat' mood,"    
"Do I look like your wife, Taire? Be happy I was nice enough to make your hung over ass breakfast. If you want something different get your ass up and get it yourse-- Wait, 'not in a meat mood'? Who the hell are you and where is Grantaire?"   
It's a figure of speech, Enjolras knew that, but still he felt his stomach drop, worried Eponine would find out he's not Grantaire.   
"And did you just say oatmeal?" Eponine said with wide eyes. Enjolras looked at her sheepishly.   
"The only people I know who eats oatmeal is Enjolras and my Grandparents," Eponine laughs, "You are acting hella weird today!"  After a moment, Eponine stopped looking at him funny and went back to the kitchen. Thank God.   
 

   
"Enj, I'm leaving!" Combeferre hollered from the living room, "I made you some coffee and breakfast. Get up and eat soon before it get's cold!"   
A few minutes later, Grantaire, pulled himself out of bed and made his way over to the living room. There was a bowl of slop waiting for him.   
"Do I look like Enjolras or a baby?" Grantaire said, sitting down. He shoveled a spoonful in his mouth and spit it out immediately.    
"God, what is this? Puke?" Grantaire misses his ham bacon and cheese sandwiches.   
   
~ ~ ~    
   
"The fuck? Enjolras is so sick he actually stayed home? He never misses a meeting!" Feuilly said after Combeferre finished going over all of the discussion points on Enjolras notes.   
"Is he dying? Oh, shit! I should go and see him and make sure he's alright!" Joly said, worried.   
"No, he's fine," Combeferre said, "I think he's just overworked himself to the point he just needs to get some rest. He's fine,"    
"Hey, Ferre?" Enjolras said, "I need to talk to Gr- Enjolras," He caught himself in time, and thankfully, no one looked at him strange.   
"Uh, sure," Combeferre said, "Let's go,"    
   
When Enjolras walked into his nice, clean apartment that smells like books and coffee he wanted to plop down on the couch, but knew he can't do that. Instead, he walked into his bedroom, and closed the door behind him. Combeferre stared at the closed door for a moment, made mental note to scold Grantaire if he ends up fighting with Enjolras when he's sick, then shrugged and went into his room to get his book.   
   
When Enjolras walked into his bedroom, he saw himself bundled in his blankets, his hair fanned out over the pillow. It was certainly an odd sight to see yourself in the living form, and not in the mirror or a picture.   
"Wake up," He said, sitting on the edge of the bed. He didn't budge, so Enjolras shook the other him's shoulder.   
"Wake up!"    
"Huh?" Grantaire said, sitting up, startled.   
"You're me!" Enjolras said, "You are in my body! How did you do that? Why did you do that? Get the hell out of my body!"    
"Excuse me! I don't know how I got here! And you're in my body too, in case you've missed that! It's not like I planned on doing this! I'm just as confused as you are!"    
"This is impossible!" Enjolras said.   
"Well, apparently not because here we are."    
"But how?"   
"Do I look like I know? You're the smart one!"    
"Maybe... Maybe this is a 24 hour sort of thing.. Y'know, like a head cold!"   
"A head cold?"   
"Yeah, it's a viral infection. Joly can probably do a better job explaining it but it's pretty much when mucus settles into the membranes of the nasal cavity and-"   
"I know what a head cold is,"   
"Yeah, maybe we'll switch back by the end of the day!"   
"And what if we don't?" Grantaire asked.   
"Then.. then we'll just have to pretend to be each other until we can figure out how to switch back?"   
Grantaire sighed, "Okay, I guess,"   
"We have no other choice,"    
"Yeah," Grantaire said, "Looks like I get to play revolutionary for a while,"    
   
~ ~ ~    
   
"Enjolras?" The instructor said, shocked to see his best student with his head face down on his textbook, "Enjolras!"    
"Huh?" Grantaire said, jolting up. Enjolras, from his seat in the back of the room, nearly face palmed.   
"You're speech on the greatest American to ever live?" The instructor said impatiently.   
"Oh, right!" Grantaire jumped out of his desk and walked over to the front of the class. This can only go terrible, and Enjolras' stomach dropped.   
"I think.. the greatest living American is...J-Lo."   
"J-Lo?" The instructor asked.   
"Yeah! Y'know Jennifer Lopez? The thing about J-Lo is she grew up on the streets, and look at her now! She's a singer and a huge movie star! Like, first she had a little and now she's got a lot, but she's still Jenny from the block and I think that's pretty damn great!... and she's America.... and, well... Alive."    
As Grantaire took a bow and sat back down, Enjolras actually face palmed.    
   
~ ~ ~    
   
"Grantaire, you comin'?" Bahorel said.   
"To..."   
"Boxing,"    
"Oh! Right! Yes, of course, yeah, boxing. I knew that," Enjolras said.   
'Right," Bahorel said, nodding dumbly, "C'mon let's go." 

  
Out of all the sports Grantaire could have played, why did it have to be boxing? Enjolras was dying! He was being beaten to a bloody pulp! A man Bahorel's size was his sparing partner, and Enjolras did his best of keep his hands in front of his face, bouncing back and forth on his heels and trying to avoid punches. Never once did he swing. He could tell the person he was sparing was getting really tired of this. Maybe that's why he swung a fist so hard Enjolras' knees gave and he fell to the floor. Enjolras is very glad Bahorel is too busy in another ring to notice, or he'd think something is up, because Enjolras had seen Grantaire box, and he's good. Thank God of head gear and padded flooring or else Enjolras would be in the emergency room.   
"Why're you limping?" Bahorel asked as they walking to the car.   
'Limping? I'm not limping, what are you talking about?" Enjolras said.   
"Well, okay then" Bahorel said. He punched Enjolras in the arm lightly, "See ya, man" He said before getting into his car.   
"See ya," Enjolras said back, smiling. When Bahorel turned away, the smile turned into a grimace as he clutched his bruised arm that has now been made worse.    
Why couldn't Grantaire have been a baseball player?   
 

   
"I heard that I got beat up yesterday in the ring?" Grantaire said, "What the hell, man! Now I look like a pussy in front of all the guys!"    
"I'm perfectly fine, the bruises will go away in a few weeks if I'm lucky, Thank's for asking!" Enjolras said, crossing his arms, "I can't box! I am so horribly sorry I got beat up, it's totally and completely my fault!"    
"You completely humiliated me!"   
"You did too! J-Lo? The Greatest living American is J-Lo?"   
"Hell yeah! Have you seen her legs?"   
"Grantaire, someone can't be given the title 'Greatest living American' based on their legs,"   
"I didn't base that just on her legs. She's got a great ass too,"    
"Grantaire! You can't just-"    
"Woah, wait a minute, what are you wearing?" Grantaire said, looking down at what looked like an older version of what he looked like on Sundays when he was 12.   
"An oxford button down dress shirt. Found it in the back of your closet"   
"That's where it should stay! What the hell? What did you do to my hair!"    
"I combed it."   
"A middle part? You don't even have a middle part! What's with the middle part?"   
"It's nice. It's very Western European looking,"    
"It's dorky looking!"    
"Well, so long as I am you, your crazy curls with be neatly groomed," Enjolras said with a mischievous smile.   
"Okay," Grantaire snarled, "I too can play that game, Mr. Western Europe!"    
Grantaire said, walking away.   
   
 

  
The first thing Enjolras noticed the next day when he got to the university, were the yoga pants. The ones that he swore would stay at the very bottom of his dresser until the end of time. One leg is red and the other is blue, and written on the butt, in bold, all capital white letters, was "I ♥ France,"   
 The next thing he noticed, was the lack of a shirt.    
"Hey, babe, you're even hotter than France," Grantaire said, walking past a group of girls. They giggled practically drooling over him as he walked past.    
"What are you doing?" Enjolras said, walking up behind Grantaire, putting his jacket over his shoulders.   
"You can't go to my classes without a shirt! And why are you wearing those! You're making my love of France into something it's not!"   
"For the record, you brought this upon yourself for owning something like this." Grantaire said, shrugging off the jacket and handing back to Enjolras. "And for having abs like this, and mean, really!" Oh, how Enjolras wished he could slap the smile off of Grantaire's face!   
"And also, in case you're wondering if you got da booty... you doooo. And these yoga pants sure as hell flaunt it!" Grantaire said with an evil laugh before walking away. Enjolras stood there, stunned, as he watched Grantaire strut down the hallway.    
   
~ ~ ~    
   
Enjolras was looking through Grantaire's closet trying to find something decent to wear. Something that wouldn't make Grantaire mad about his 'dorky appearance', but at the same time doesn't make him look like a strange hipster. Enjolras knew how to compromise... Okay, maybe he's just doing this because he wants to insure that Grantaire will put a shirt on next time he goes to class, and not make a fool out of Enjolras again.    
In the corner of the closet, leaning against the wall, were a stack of canvases. They're hidden behind the clothes, so Enjolras had to move a lot of stuff to get them out. Once he did, he laid them on the bed. They're not too big, but there are a lot of them, and they're all beautiful. Enjolras has only ever seen Grantaire's sketchbook, which he always carries around with him. He had no idea Grantaire painted too. Not only did he paint, he was brilliant at it.   
The painting of the tree, Enjolras recognizes is the tree out of Grantaire's bedroom window. The green beer bottle, though Enjolras would like to frown at it, he can't because it's painted so beautiful it almost looks real. There's an abstract painting, too. Swirls of deep yellow and orange in one corner, blending with dark purple and grey. It's breathtaking. The next few are of their friends. Enjolras recognizes this from a sketch that Grantaire did once at a meeting. He must have taken it and painted it. In the center, there's Enjolras, with a serious look on his face. Combeferre's by his side, listening inventively, as Feuilly, Bahorel, Joly, Bossuet, and Musichetta all are too. Courfeyrac's on the other side of Enjolras, with Jehan sitting in his lap. Eponine is staring at Marius, who's got an arm slung around Cosette's shoulder as he listens to Enjolras. Grantaire's not in it, Enjolras assumes because he drew what he saw that day in the Cafe. The next few paintings made Enjolras eyes wide. They were all of him. Just him.    
Enjolras talking with fire eyes, Enjolras sitting with his nose in a book, Enjolras with his head turned to the side and shoulder bare. Enjolras painted to emphasis sparking blue eyes and red lips. Grantaire paints him?    
"Hey, Taire!"    
"Oh, hey, Jehan." Enjolras said, as the poet walking into his room.    
"Looking at Enj's paintings again?" Jehan made room on the bed by stacking a few of the paintings and sat down.    
"I like this one the best," Jehan said, picking up the one where Enjolras' shoulders are bare. "I like how you paint collar bones,"    
"Yeah," Enjolras said. He didn't know what to say or how to respond to this. Any of this.   
"Oh, Enjolras! What's gotten into him lately?" Jehan said with a smile, "I can't believe he came to school in nothing but 'France' yoga pants. Y'know, I got him those... For Christmas last year. Just,only as a joke, you know. I never thought he'd be seen in those things dead! And without a shirt, too." Jehan laughed.    
Enjolras smiles and looks down.    
"You really love him, don't you?"   
Enjolras stared at him blankly.   
"Well, Taire, he'll come around. I mean, Courfeyrac did, and I thought he'd never stop sleeping around with everyone. But if it's meant to be, then even the most commitment-phobic or in your case, romantically blind people will eventually realize that it's meant to be. And let me tell you, you and Enjolras? It's meant to be."    
"How are you sure?"   
"Because you're both so different, and you drive each other crazy, but you're guys' lives would _suck_  without each other."    
   
Enjolras really didn't understand. He didn't. It was undeniable, by this point, that Grantaire was in love with him. But then why did he always have to get on his nerves? If Grantaire loved him, then why did he always make Enjolras' life hell? Enjolras can't get over the fact that Grantaire has made a fool of him, in front of his professors, in front of his friends, in front of everyone!    
   
~ ~ ~    
   
A few days later, after class, Enjolras felt Grantaire's phone ring in his pocket. Someone named 'Mont' texted him.   
   
 _Hey, babe. Wanna come over tonight?_    
   
Enjolras furrowed his eyebrows. Who is Mont and why is he asking Grantaire to come over tonight?... and called him babe?   
   
 _Uh, who is this?  
 _  
The response is almost immediate   
   
 _ha-ha, very funny. It's your boyfriend, who else?_  
   
Grantaire was in a relationship? Enjolras didn't even know that. Then again, before this, he didn't seam to know much about Grantaire at all.    
   
 _So my place tonight?_  
   
What is he supposed to say? The idea of Enjolras having to go on a date with a guy he doesn't even know makes him want to refuse the offer, but then he thinks that that would be bad. If Grantaire's dating this guy, he would't turn down an evening with him, right? Grantaire may like messing with Enjolras life, but Enjolras is going to try to do the opposite. Maybe then, Grantaire would stop being so annoying and were a shirt to his classes! But what if he get's all handsy, Enjolras thought. He could come up with an excuse... _'I'm studying_ ' won't work! It's Grantaire we're talking about. Um...   
 _  
Sure! Pick me up at seven?   
 _  
He ran his hand through his hair as he stared at the just sent text.   
"What the hell did I just do?"   
   
"Grantaire, your douche bag boyfriend is here," Eponine said, "Seriously, man. Dump him, he's bad news. I know from personal experience."    
So apparently Eponine doesn't like Mont. That made Enjolras even more nervous. Great. He got up off the bed and walking into the living room.   
"Hey," A guy with slicked back black hair and a leather jacket said.   
Enjolras recognized him! He remembers him hanging around Eponine for a while, though she never talked about him and he hardly stayed long. All Enjolras ever saw of him was the few seconds before meetings he'd hang around Eponine outside the cafe. He'd always kiss her goodbye and walk towards his motorcycle without a word. She never asked him to stay, or even introduced him. And now, he was apparently dating Grantaire.    
"Hi," Enjolras said, his heart racing as he nervously though of what was to come. The last thing he wanted to do was spend an evening with a guy in a leather jacket who probably wants to smooch while leaning against his motorcycle.   
"You ready? Let's go,"   
   
Montparnasse's house was filled with very, very nice stuff. Either he's rich, or a crook. Enjolras gets the later. The second the door closed, Montparnasse made his way into the kitchen. Enjolras awkwardly followed. Montparnasse didn't even ask if he wanted a drink, because Grantaire always does. Enjolras tried is best not to grimace as he drank the vodka. He never drinks, and the vodka tasted gross as it snaked down his throat.    
After they both had a drink or two, Montparnasse stood up and took Enjolras by the hand. Once in the bedroom, he wasted no time. Montparnasse kissed Enjolras harshly and he makes a noise of shock, that was muffled by Montparnasse chapped lips. When Enjolras gasped, Montparnasse used to moment to sneak his tongue in to lick into Enjolras' mouth. Enjolras could taste cigarette smoke and blood. Enjolras felt like he is suffocating, and he can't do this. He just can't. He can pretend to be Grantaire with everyone else but not with Grantaire's boyfriend. But before Enjolras knew it, Montparnasse had him pinned against the bed, kissing down his neck. Enjolras shut his eyes tightly, as if that could make him vanish. It doesn't, and soon Montparnasse hands go south.    
"Woah," Enjolras said, sitting up on the bed.   
"What's wrong?" Montparnasse asked, annoyed.   
"I.."   
"Is this about that blonde beaut of yours? Grantaire, forget about him! You've got me." Montparnasse sat up and placed a hand on Enjolras thigh, snaking up slowly as he continued talking.   
"I always make you forget about him, don't I? When I fuck you into the mattress?"    
Enjolras wanted to puke.   
"I don't... I don't feel like it tonight," Nor will I any night because I'm  _not your boyfriend_ , but Enjolras doesn't say that.   
"What? You don't want me?" No! But Enjolras doesn't say that either.   
"I, uh.." Enjolras lost his words when Montparnasse ducks his head to kiss his neck again, pushing him back down on the bed gently. Did he not hear him say that he didn't want this?   
"I said no!" Enjolras said firmly.    
"God, what's up your ass?" Montparnasse said, irritated, "Just shut up, would you?" He said as his hands went to unzip Enjolras pants. Enjolras grabbed him by the wrist and pushed him away.  He wondered why Grantaire's even with this scum bag!   
"If I don't want to sleep with you, I don't have to."   
"Damn it, Taire, it's not like it's the first time. Why're you being such a bitch?"   
"It doesn't matter. I said no, so you have to listen."    
"Oh, so all of a sudden you're going to act all pure? Grantaire, you can't fool me, or anyone. It's common knowledge that you're nothing but a whore!" Montparnasse spat the words out with real venom.   
"Excuse me?" Enjolras said, enraged.   
"You heard me! You're nothing but a little whore! A slut! A worthless piece of shit,"    
"Who do you think you are?" Enjolras said getting up off the bed.   
"Don't try to act like it's not true, Taire, you know it is!" Montparnasse said with an evil smile.   
"I will not sit here and listen to you say things like that to me. I don't have to take any of this," Enjolras said, walking out the door.   
"If you leave, you're leaving for good," Montparnasse warned, when he reached the door.   
"Good Riddance!" Enjolras said walking out the door.   
 

~ ~ ~  
   
"I'm sorry you  _what_?"     
"I... kind of broke up with your boyfriend," Enjolras said.   
"What- Why? Why would you do that? Is this because of the yoga pants thing? Enjolras, that's not the same sort of thing! Breaking up with my boyfriend was a step too far!"    
"He was being a _dick_ ,"   
"Yeah, he has a bad habit of doing that, but that doesn't give you the right to end the relationship!"   
"He was trying to get me to sleep with him!"   
"Hey, guess what! When people are in a relationship, they tend to engage in something called 'sex'!" Grantaire said, "It's expected of him to want to do that! He thought you were me, his boyfriend! Why would you even say yes to hanging out with him anyways! Did you seriously not see that coming?"   
No, Enjolras seriously hadn't.   
"Grantaire, he's a jerk. I did you a favor by breaking up with him."   
"Excuse me? Who the hell are you to tell me who I should or shouldn't be with? You have no control over my- right now, you may have control over my life, but that doesn't give you the right to go and screw it up for me." Grantaire yelled.   
" _I'm_  screwing up  _your_  life? _I'm_  screwing up  _your_  life? By getting you out of a relationship with someone who doesn't take no for an answer and freely calls the person he's dating a slut, I'm screwing up your life? No, Grantaire, you're screwing up your own life! And now that you're in my body, you're screwing up mine too!" Enjolras yelled back.   
"Am I?"    
"Yes! Yes, you are!" Enjolras screamed, "You don't show up to any of my classes, Combeferre has been holding the meetings for the past two weeks, you dress like an idiot!... And I've got a speech to give in front of hundreds of people in less than a three weeks, and you're gonna screw that up for me too!"   
"You know what? I'm so done with this!" Grantaire said, running out the room.   
 

   
   
Montparnasse wasn't the nicest boyfriend, Grantaire knew that. But Grantaire was in love with a boy who hated him so he needed an outlet for his feelings. Mont never got too mad or upset when Grantaire called out Enjolras name instead of his. Montparnesse never told him not to drink. Montparnasse let him make marks in his back with his nails. Montparnasse was no Enjolras, but he was what Grantaire needed.   
Grantaire got up and threw on a jacket before going out to the living room.    
"Where you headed?" Combeferre asked, looking up from his book.   
"Out... Uh, don't wait up for me. I'll be gone for a while."   
"But where are you-"   
Grantaire slammed the door shut before Combeferre could finish his sentence.   
   
Grantaire knew where he'd find Montparnasse. He was supposed to go to a party tonight. They would have gone together, if he was still in his body. If he was still dating him. But now, Grantaire didn't have a boyfriend. More importantly, Montparnasse didn't have a boyfriend. And who could resist a hot blonde revolutionary with marble skin?   
   
It wasn't long before Grantaire was laying underneath Montparnasse, half naked and out of breath. His head was spinning from the alcohol and his heart was racing from the feeling of Montparnasse cold hands traveling up and down his chest.   
"God, you're beautiful," Montparnasse panted, rolling onto his back.   
"You know, my ex had a huge thing for you. Grantaire, you know him. You know what we should do? We should walk by in front of him, holding hands. When he sees then, I'll kiss you in front of him. Damn, if you'd let me, I'd fuck you against the wall in front of him. His pathetic little heart would break!" Montparnasse laughed, "And he deserves just that, the bastard. To think I wasted my time trying to make him feel good. What was I thinking, when I could have had you all that time? He's an idiot, he actually thought I cared. Actually thought that I was in it for more than just sex," Montparnasse snaked his arms around Grantaire's waist to pull him closer.   
Grantaire recoiled from his touch, and pulled himself off the bed.   
"Where're you going?" Montparnasse asked,"What, do you actually give a shit about him? I thought you hated that old piece of sh-"   
"Shut up!" Grantaire said, pulling his pants back on and his shirt over his head. He left the room without another word.   
   
~ ~ ~    
   
Enjolras woke up with Eponine hugging him tightly.   
"Huh?" He said, jolting out of bed.   
"I'm so proud of you," She whispered in his ear, "And I want you to know that you did the right thing before I.."   
"Before you what?" Enjolras asked.   
"I have some bad news, Taire, but I don't want you thinking that breaking up with Montparnasse was a bad decision, because it wasn't. You did the right thing, so don't regret it."   
"What happened? Why would I regret it?" Enjolras asked. Eponine took a deep breath, then took Enjolras' hands in her own.   
"Enjolras had... this is totally not like him, and Combeferre is really, really worried about him because of this among a few other things. He's been acting strange lately, but, uh... Well, he went out last night, and got drunk, I know, it sound's crazy. But Enjolras got drunk. Montparnasse found him and, well... they slept together."   
"He what?" Enjolras' eyes went wide. Grantaire did what? Enjolras was a virgin, everyone knew that! This isn't something to mess with! Would Grantaire really do that? The horror on his face, though not for the reason Eponine was expecting it to be, was completely real.   
"I know," She said, hugging him, "It sucks! Guys suck, and love sucks."    
She pulled back and looked into her best friends eyes.   
"Welcome back to the unrequited love club, Taire. Out meetings were even lonelier when I was the only one there! No boyfriend, but you get your club membership back!" Eponine teased, trying to lighten to mood. Enjolras just stared at the wall as Eponine tried to sooth him. 

  
   
"Don't talk to me!" Enjolras said, "Just leave me the hell alone!"    
"Why are you freaking out? It's just sex."   
"Just sex? It's more than that, Grantaire, it's the principal of the thing! And the fact that you scared the shit out of my best friend. Out of everyone! Combeferre doesn't deserve to have to deal with picking me up from some party because you went and got me drunk! You completely humiliated me! What does everyone think of me now?"    
"They still love you, calm down,"   
"How do you know? C'mon, Taire, it's clear that they're view of me is different now after I.. after you..."   
"Since when do you care about what anyone thinks of you?"   
"I don't care what anyone things of me! I care about what my friends do."    
Grantaire was silent for a moment.    
"Look, nothing happened, okay." He said in a quiet voice.   
"What?" Enjolras said, looking up at Grantaire.   
"Nothing happened."    
"Really?"    
"Really," Grantaire confirmed.   
"But.. But Montparnasse is telling everyone that-"   
'Mont's a liar and an douche," Grantaire said, "Hold on,"    
Grantaire marched down the hallway and over to where Montparnasse usually hung out. Sure enough, there he was, leaning against his motorcycle, standing next to some girl, a perfect ring of smoke escaping his lips.    
"You really slept with him?"   
"Yep," Montparnasse said as if it was nothing.   
"Gosh, I wish he'd look my way," She said.   
"Sorry, babe, he's only into guys..." Montparnasse said with a smirk, "But I'm not,"    
"Montparnasse," Grantaire said.   
'Oh, here he come's now," Montparnasse said, "What's going on, Enjol-"   
Grantaire grabbed Montparnasse by the collar.   
"What have you been telling people?"   
"Nothing...." Montparnasse said.   
"I think Enjolras wants to talk alone. Give us a minute," he said turning his attention to the girl. She walked away, leaving the three of them alone.    
"Do you think that I'm stupid? Tell the truth or-"   
"Or what?"   
"Or you're gonna get it real-" Montparnasse twisted Grantaire's arms and Grantaire writhed with pain.   
"Listen here, baby," Montparnasse whispered into Grantaire's ear, "You're not gonna tell anyone anything and if this ever-"   
Montparnasse was interrupted with a punch in the face, knocking him down the the ground.    
"Why don't you tell everyone what really happened?" Enjolras said.   
"Grantaire?" Montparnasse said, shocked to see who punched him in the face.   
"Yeah! What you thought I couldn't do that? Tell everyone the truth, Mont!" Enjolras said, "If you don't then-"   
"Alright, Alright. Nothing happened! I'll...stop people form talking" Montparnasse said.    
"C'mon," Grantaire said to Enjolras, "Let's go." 

 

~ ~ ~ 

  
Enjolras and Grantaire sat across from each other, drinking coffee in a small cafe.   
"Sorry for breaking up with your boyfriend," Enjolras said.   
"It's fine. You were right, Mont's a dick. I thought he cared, but he really didn't. Sorry for getting drunk... and for almost losing your virginity for you,"    
"It's okay."   
"God, that sounds so weird, doesn't is? 'sorry I lost your virginity for you'," Grantaire said, shaking his head.   
"Tell me about it," Enjolras said, taking a sip of his coffee, "How did this even happen?"   
"I don't know,"    
"You know what? We should just stop fighting. I mean, none of us are going to be happy if we keep screwing up each other's lives up like this."   
"Yeah. What were we even doing before this anyways?"   
"Fighting," Enjolras said.   
"No we weren't,"   
"Yeah, we were, remember? Fighting across our windows. Fighting in class. Fighting in front of the Aztecan god of sorcery,"    
They're eyes met as the realization hit.   
   
The next day they made there way to the museum, ready to negotiate with an Aztecan god.   
   
~ ~ ~    
   
"Hello," Enjolras said to the stone figure in the museum.   
"Hola!" Grantaire said, with a mouthful of pretzel. Enjolras elbowed him lightly.   
"What?" Grantaire asked.   
"Hola?"   
"Dude, he's Mexican, he obviously speaks Spanish, too!"    
"Aztecan," Enjolras corrects, "And you're not supposed to be eating here!"    
"Enjolras, stop pestering me. We're here to convince him that we're not fighting all the time."   
"Oh, right," Enjolras said turning back to the stone statue with a smile.   
"Hi, I'm Enjolras,"    
"Grantaire,"    
"Uh, as you must know, a few weeks ago, you switched us into each other's bodies,"    
"You must have seen us fighting and though we needed to learn a lesson. Well, it's all a big misunderstanding, really, because me and Enjolras? We're real pals!" Grantaire said, putting his arm over Enjolras shoulder.   
"Real chums!" Enjolras agreed.   
"Bestest friends!" Grantaire added.   
"Yeah! I mean, how can someone not like Grantaire, he's a great guy. He's really talented, and smart even though he tries real hard to hide that about himself, it's true and pretty hard to miss. He's pretty great," Enjolras said, Grantaire smiled down at his shoes.   
"So, we're just going to close our eyes now, and count to three, and when we open them, we're gonna be in our rightful bodies... I mean, if that's cool with you, which I bet it is, because like he said, this is just a big misunderstanding," Enjolras continued.   
"And we'll laugh about it down the road," Grantaire said, "But right now, we want to to be back in out own bodies, if it's chill with you, oh, great Aztecan god.." Grantaire leaned over and read the writing on the front of the stand, "Tezactlipoca...? And sorry if I mispronounced your name..."    
"Okay?" Enjolras asked, "Okay."   
They both closed their eyes and prayed to have this whole thing fixed.    
"One...Two...Three!"   
When they opened their eyes, they still were looking at their rightful reflections in the other.   
 

  
"Maybe he only speaks Spanish," Grantaire said, back at the cafe.   
"Oh, come on! That's ridiculous!" Enjolras said, "Look, we're just going to have to figure out how to make this work,"    
"Make what work?"   
Enjolras ran a hand over his face and sighed.   
"I have a speech coming up, Taire! I can't afford this going down the drain, hundreds of people are coming! Hundreds of potential supporters. I've been handing out pamphlets to people like crazy for months! We've all worked hard for this, not just me. Everyone's counting on this speech to be great! I can't let them down. This is really important to me too, and I can't let myself down. If you're gonna have to give the speech, you're gonna give the best damn speech of my life!"    
"No way," Grantaire said, "Look, Enjolras, I'd love to help, but that's just not going to work. I- I can't.." Grantaire had horrible stage fright. He liked to stay in the corner of the scene, watching Enjolras up there like everyone else did. Enjolras was in his prime when he was up there giving his speeches. Grantaire was sick just thinking about being up there.    
"I can't do this,"   
"Sure you can!" Enjolras said, "Look, I know you don't believe in the cause, but please! You have to do this! Grantaire, I know you can do it! I'll write the speech, all you have to do is deliver it!"    
Even if he had a paper with Enjolras words written down on a podium in front of him, there was no way he could say it with even an ounce of the passion and fire Enjolras would say it with.   
"C'mon, please?" Enjolras begged. He was begging Grantaire. He was actually begging Grantaire with his sparkling blue eyes. Grantaire forgot how to breath.   
"Uh.. O- Okay,"    
"Yes!" Enjolras said, "We're gonna make this work. I'm not going to give up,"    
 

  
   
Grantaire spent all week practicing Enjolras' speech. He had to get up in front of a crowd on Saturday, and Enjolras was terrified Grantaire wouldn't be ready, but not as terrified as Grantaire was.   
"No, say it like you mean it!" Enjolras said.   
"But I don't mean it," Grantaire said.   
"But say it like you do!" Enjolras urged. And this lead to Enjolras trying to convince Grantaire that the school system can be changed if they'd only try hard enough and Grantaire shaking his head no.    
"Okay, look! Fine! Don't believe in the cause! At least pretend!"    
It was a very frustrating process.   
   
~ ~ ~    
   
"Shit!" Enjolras said, grabbing his phone. He called Grantaire.   
"Look, Taire, I totally forgot until just this moment, my parents are coming over to meet me,"   
"I'm sorry, your what?"   
"My folks. They're coming by for a visit."   
"When?"   
"Tomorrow,"   
"Seriously?" Grantaire only met Enjolras parents once. His father was a scary looking man in a suit with grey hair and sharp eyes and his mother was who Enjolras had gotten his looks from, only Enjolras hair was beautiful naturally, not because of a perm.    
"Yeah, I'm sorry. With everything being so insane lately it completely slipped my mind." Enjolras said, "I should warn you, my parents are kind of... well, snobby rich people who don't know what they're talking about. I can't stand them, and I'm sorry you have to deal with them. If you want, we can call them and tell them that I'm sick, or something."   
"No, it's fine," Grantaire said, "It's... fine. I'll meet your parents for you,"    
"You will? You don't have to."   
'No, I've got this," Grantaire said, "I mean it's just for a few hours, right? How hard can it be?"   
   
"I must say, Enjolras, your apartment is very... small,"    
"Well, it's real close to the university, and-"   
"The university! You could have gone to Yale!" His father yelled.   
"Uh, well, I like where I go to school, Dad." Grantaire said, "I've got all my friends here with me, and-"   
"Are you still friends with that group of protesters?" His mother said, her voice filled with disgust. Protesters?   
"Mom, the Amis aren't a group of protesters we're activists who fight for-"   
"Oh, Enjolras, they're nothing but a bunch of scoundrels," His father said, rudely.   
"You son happens to be the leader of this bunch of scoundrels... Daddy," Grantaire said, sitting up a bit taller.   
"So you're still friends with them?" His mother said, "I have to say, Enjolras, I've only ever liked a few of them. That Combeferre boy is alright, I suppose,  though he comes from a poor family. And the blonde girl, oh what's her name? Cosette? I thought well of her...until I found out she comes from a criminal background,"    
"Combeferre doesn't come from a poor family, they're just not quite as fortunate as we," And by 'fortunate' Grantaire meant 'filthy rich' like Enjolras' parents seamed to be, "and Cosette's father is one of the nicest people I know. He has the biggest heart, like, ever!"    
How can these people say something like that? How can Enjolras even be related to people so ignorant?   
"Oh, the rest of them? Why, they're a bad influence!" Enjolras father continued. His mother nodded her head.   
"That Eponine girl has criminal charges, Enjolras. She's been to prison!" His mother said.  _And so has Enjolras, but you obviously knew nothing about that,_ Grantaire though,  _What? Enjolras hasn't written about the rallies gone out of hand in the letters home? Or does he just not send letters to you at all..._  Grantaire bit his tongue to hold back the irritated smile.   
"That was only once and you don't even know Eponine! Eponine came from a bad family, but when she realized right from wrong, she went down the right path! She's the first of her family to go to college and she's making a better life for herself and her bother and sister. She's practically raising them!" Grantaire said, defending his best friend.   
"And then there is the one boy with the tattoos and the motorcycles, who can't go a day without getting into a brawl!" His father said.   
"And what about that Courfeyrac, if I remember correctly, during high school, he was always bedding people and using the most horrendous language." His mother added.   
"His name is Bahorel, and he doesn't swing a fist unless someone deserves it. And I think his tattoos are awesome! Courfeyrac's changed as far as the commitment-phobic thing goes. He's with Jehan now. Jean Prouvaire. They're very happy together. And Courf's got a big heart and genuinely cares about everyone, so you shouldn't talk unless you know him,"    
"He's with Jehan Prouvaire? They're queer?" Enjolras' father spits his words with disgust, "Oh, that's just unnatural!"    
"Unnatural? It's love! Does that even matter if they're-"   
"Well, that reminds me of that Musichetta girl! What kind of a girl lives with two men? She has no self respect if you ask me and I-"   
"Hold it right there!" Grantaire said, "Throughout history, men have had multiple wives. Does it make any difference if a girl is with multiple guys? She loves Joly and Bossuet and they love her, and each other! That doesn't mean she's got no self respect. Who are we to judge them? Who cares if they're all together, so long as they're happy? Hell, I'd try polygamy if the opportunity presented itself,"    
Enjolras' parents stared at their son wide eyed.  _Oh, shit. Enjolras' body, not yours_ , Grantaire had to remind himself. Though he didn't regret the words that came out of his mouth.   
"Son, you have never even had a girlfriend," His mother said, slowly.    
"And you're saying you'd be with... another man?"    
So, clearly Enjolras parents don't know he's into guys... Grantaire really can't blame him for not telling them, and he figures this is something that Enjolras should break to his folks, not him, though he is tempted.   
"Look, I'm just saying that I love all of my friends and you need to except that."   
"Enjolras, I don't know where we went wrong!" His mother wails, "I mean, they're so.. so bohemian! We raised a fine young member of society, and then they all came along! They're all such terrible influences! Especially that one.. that one drunk artist,"    
Grantaire's stomach dropped. They were talking about him.   
"Gosh, he's the worst of all! Smells like beer and cigarettes and dresses like a slob! He has no manners! I've only met him once and the horrible memory still bothers me! My son, wasting his life hanging around a stupid, useless, cynical drunk who'll never amount to anything!"    
   
 _A stupid, useless, cynical drunk who'll never amount to anything!_  
   
"Mom, Dad, I think it's best you leave," Grantaire said, as politely as he could muster, "I've got to study and, uh, I've got a lot of work to do, so if you'd please,"    
"Enjolras, I hope you're not too upset about what we said," His mother said, "But it's something to think about,"   
"Your mother is right. It's true, and we're telling you this because we love you and want you to have a good life, surrounded with the right kind of people,"    
"I love you, dear!" His mother said, "See you soon!"   
"Goodbye son," His father said.   
And Enjolras parents left as through they hadn't just broken their sons heart. Surely if Enjolras had heard what they had said, his heart would be broken. Or maybe he was used to his parents' ignorance as learned to ignore it. Grantaire surely couldn't.    
   
~ ~ ~    
   
"Hey, Ferre," Enjolras said, "Is Enjolras home?"   
"No," Combeferre said, "His folks came for a visit. They were here a few hours ago. Just got the call the coast was clear and I can come back, like, a half hour ago, actually. Enjolras said he was going to go get some fresh air."    
   
After looking for roughly an hour, Enjolras found Grantaire with a bottle in his hand, in the middle of the park. in the darkness, Enjolras could only just barely see the figure sitting in the middle of the field with a bottle of whiskey in his hand.    
"What are you doing? Why are you drinking that?" Enjolras asked, sitting down in the grass next to Grantaire.   
"This is what I do!" Grantaire said, holding his bottle high and proud, "Drunks drink"    
"It's not all you are though," Enjolras said.   
"Well some people certainly think so!"   
"Why do you keep doing this?"   
"You just don't get it do you? People like _you_  never get it!"   
"People like _me_?"   
"Yeah! You're gonna have a great life! Hell, you have a great life! A perfect life and everything will always be in place! Look at you!...And me? I'll be here with nothing but a bottle of whiskey, or whatever poison I can muster up, and my misery,"    
"Why do you drink yourself to death?"   
"Oh, I'm sorry, Apollo, I shouldn't be damaging your liver. Your perfect liver like the rest of your perfect self! I should--"    
"I don't care about my liver, Taire. That's not what this is about," Enjolras said loud enough to make Grantaire quiet, "I care about you,"   
Grantaire just stared at him, and for a long while, the only noise was the sound of crickets chirping.   
"Look, let's just try and make this work. Please? Hand over the bottle. The speech is tomorrow morning, for God's sake! It's really important to me, and- and I really need it to go well,"   
"So that's all this is. You're just using your gift with words to try to make me feel like I'm not a worthless piece of shit and then, I'd go on and give a great speech for you? Say everything written down in your little speech like they're meant to be said, without stuttering? So I can get up in front of a crowd, pretending I'm you and just win them over? I'm not you, Enjolras! I'm not Apollo, I'm just a stupid, useless, cynical drunk who'll never amount to anything!" Grantaire said, before getting up and wandering off into the streets. As he watched Grantaire wander off, he couldn't move his feet. Enjolras suddenly didn't care about the speech. His only worry was that Grantaire would make it home safely.   
   
~ ~ ~    
   
"You're home," Eponine said, when Enjolras walked in.   
"Yeah,"    
"What's with you lately?"   
"Huh?"   
"Sit down," Eponine said, patting the spot next to her. Enjolras walked over and sat down, letting Eponine pull him in so his head is in her lap. Eponine played with his black curls as she spoke.   
"Y'know, We haven't done this in weeks. Just sat home like this and talked? It's like you suddenly don't want to lay next to me on Sundays and talk shit about people. Or eat bacon ham and cheese sammies. Or paint, or sketch! You have been sober for nearly a month! Don't get me wrong, I'm proud  of you for no drinking and all but... just... are you okay?"   
And for a second, Enjolras almost told her. He almost came right out and said _I'm not Grantaire, and it may sound crazy, but I'm really Enjolras and I feel really uncomfortable with my head in your lap because I'm not really a touchy person, but I'm not gonna jerk away because I'm sorry that because of me you feel like your best friend is gone._  But he didn't. Instead, he just let her stroke his hair and sighed.   
"I'm sorry Eponine. I just want you to know that I value your friendship, and that you're awesome."   
"Why the hell are you complimenting me?" Eponine said, leaning forward to look into her best friends eyes. She laughs when she sees the confusion on his face.   
"Thanks," She said, "Right back at cha,"  

 

~ ~ ~ 

   
"Enjolras?" Combeferre said, "Where the hell have you been?"   
"I was... out,"    
"Are you  _drunk_?" Courfeyrac said, stepping forward.   
"Uh.. I..."   
"What's gotten into you lately? You _never_  drink, and this is the second time in a month I've seen you look like you're about to pass out!" Combeferre said, "You've been gone for hours! I've called you 27 times and left your 45 texts. I got so worried that I called Courf! We were just about to go out looking for you,"    
"Dude, what's going on?" Courfeyrac asked, helping Enjolras sit down on the couch.    
"Something is up. I don't know what, but something is definitely very,  _very_  wrong, and I'm not going to be satisfied until I hear what." Combeferre said, crossing his arms over his chest. He was using that rare, firm voice. The voice that makes Combeferre absolutely terrifying. But when he sees the sadness in his best friend's eyes, Combeferre's voice softens a bit. "Enjolras, you used to tell me  _everything_. What happened? What's happening? Tell me because I can't always just predict what's up. Tell me so I can help you get through whatever the hell this is,"    
"I'm just..." Grantaire looked at his hands. How he really missed the paint underneath his nails. For a moment, he considered telling them. Just coming out and saying _Look, I know it sounds crazy, but I'm not really Enjolras, I'm Grantaire! I'm sorry you've had to deal with all of this, Combeferre. I'm sorry I scared you and you were worried about Enjolras, but I'm not him, I'm really Grantaire and that's why I was drinking and wore yoga pants to class and..._  but he didn't, he just kept his eyes on his hand and sighed.   
"I'm not good enough," Grantaire heard himself say.   
"What are you talking about?" Combeferre asks, his voice calm and soothing.   
"I can't get up there and give that speech tomorrow, I just can't! I'm going to fail En- All of you. I know I will, I-"   
"Enjolras, since when do you ever get nervous about public speaking?" Courfeyrac asked, rubbing his shoulder.   
"You'll do just fine, Enjolras, You'll do more then fine, you're gonna be amazing!"    
"And what if I don't?" Grantaire asks.   
"Then we'll pick you up, dust you off and get some ice for your bruised ego," Combeferre smiles.   
"Yep," Courfeyrac said, "We're always gonna be here, Enj. Better or worse. I mean, you showed up to class in nothing but those fucking 'I heart France' yoga pants and I still talked to you. That, I think, was the ultimate test of our friendship," Courfeyrac said with a warm laugh.   
"And beside, you're not going to fail," Combeferre points out, "You're the chief, remember,"   
"Exactly! How can you slip on your words, Oh fearless leader?" Courfeyrac said.   
"Do you really have that much faith in me? And... and you really don't care if I screw up?"    
"Of course!" Combeferre said response to the first part.   
"And of course not!" Courfeyrac said to the second.    
"You guys are the best," Grantaire said, "I love you guys,"    
"Love ya, too, Enjy-poo," Courfeyrac said, hugging him tight. Grantaire laughed, and Courfeyrac looked happily surprised Enjolras didn't scold him for the use of the forbidden nick name.   
"Now you should get some rest. You've got a big speech to give tomorrow," Combeferre said, "And Enj?"   
"Yeah,"   
"Promise me that if anything is ever bothering you, you'll just tell us?"   
"I promise,"    
   
~ ~ ~    
   
Enjolras was excepting that the speech wasn't going to happen. He hung out in the back of the room, watching it fill with tons of people. Most of them had pamphlets in their hands. Enjolras even remembers talking to some of them, telling them about the event. And now here they are, about to be disappointed. And Enjolras? Well, he was too disappointed to be upset and too upset to be disappointed. He just sat there in the back, like Grantaire would, and wondered if he dyed his hair last night, would he be able to pass for Enjolras and give the speech?    
He was shocked when he saw, not a calm brown haired boy with glasses, but a red-jacketed blonde walk up to the podium.   
He didn't look hung over. He didn't look tired. He looked like how Enjolras always looked before giving a speech, put together and prepared.   
With every word he heard echo through the microphone, Enjolras felt his spirits rise more and more. Grantaire was killing it! He was knocking it out of the park. Enjolras could hardly believe with the confidence Grantaire was delivering the speech with, hardly even looking down at the papers on the podium. Enjolras, as much of the crowd, is completely and utterly aw struck.    
   
"That was.. amazing! You... you were amazing!"    
"Yeah, well.. I tried," Grantaire said.   
"What changed your mind? I thought you were gonna blow it off?"   
"For you, Enjolras, I'd do anything. You were counting on me, who am I to let you down?" Enjolras could feel himself blush as Grantaire said the words.   
"Seriously, you were great! Thank you," Enjolras said, "See, I told you that you're not worthless. I meant what I said, too. It wasn't just so you'd go through with the speech. I honestly do believe what I said, Grantaire. You can do amazing things if you put your mind to it,"    
"Ditto!" Grantaire said, with a big smile.   
"Ditto?" Enjolras said with a smirk.   
"Ditto." Grantaire confirmed, with his head held high. His smile grew even wider.   
"Well, Double ditto!" Enjolras said, with a chuckle.    
"Double, double ditto times a thousand gazillion trillion quahillion!!" They said, together, laughing.    
   
It's like everything stopped moving. Like the air was frozen over. One second, Enjolras saw his own reflection, and the next, he's staring at Grantaire. Grantaire blinks and he saw in front of him the revolutionary with blonde hair, wearing the nice red jacket that he had put on this morning. Looking down Grantaire saw hands that belonged to him. Enjolras, running his hand through his hair, felt his soft blond hair in between his fingers. They realized that they were in their own bodies again.   
   
Suddenly, Grantaire watches Enjolras as his friends pull him into a hug.   
"That was great man! You were awesome!" Courfeyrac said.   
"See I told you there was nothing to worry about!" Combeferre said.    
"Nice speech Enj," Eponine said, then she turns to Grantaire, "We should be getting home,"    
"Uh, yeah," Grantaire said in a quite voice. Enjolras, now in his rightful body and surrounded by his friends and other people coming up to talk to him, didn't even see Grantaire, standing only a few feet away.   
"Yeah, let's... let's go," Grantaire said to Eponine. She saw the sadness in his eyes, and smiled at him knowingly, before taking him by the arm and walking away.    
   
~ ~ ~

 

He should be happy. He was back in his body. He could sleep in his own room again. He could paint and sketch again. He could go boxing with Bahorel again. Spend lazy Sunday afternoons with Eponine goofing off and watching stupid movies again. He should be happy. But he's not. 

He's back to sitting in the back of the cafe during meetings. Back to being that stupid cynic. 

He and Enjolras, they were starting to get along. If Grantaire really wanted to, he could convince himself that he and Enjolras were actually friends now. But now that they're back in their rightful bodies, it's right back to square one. So Grantaire just sat in the back of the room and made witty remarks while drinking a beer.

"Grantaire," He heard Enjolras said after the meeting, when he was halfway out the door. He turned back, but stood there in the doorway, hesitant to walk over to Enjolras was standing.

"Yeah?"

"Why have you been avoiding me?" Enjolras asked.

Grantaire didn't say anything. What was he supposed to say?

"Well?" Enjolras said, crossing his arms over his chest. Grantaire took a deep breath.

"You don't have to deal with me anymore. You're you again, and I'm me again. I'm out of your hair, and our of your mind. That's how things should be, right? I'm just out of your way now. Just like you--"

Without warning, Enjolras strode forward and pressed their lips together. Grantaire's shoulders went up in surprise, but then he relaxed into the kiss, allowing Enjolras pull him even closer. They can hear they're friends shocked gasps, but neither of them can think to care, completely caught in the moment and the sweet taste of each other's lips. Grantaire, missing the soft hair he had the pleasure to play with for the past month, put his fingers in Enjolras' golden locks. Enjolras held Grantaire close to him as he deepened the kiss. They kissed until they were breathless, leaning against each other's foreheads and smiling like dorks. 

   
"I  _want_  you in my life. I saw the paintings you painted of me, and- and I heard what everyone said about you liking me and I tried to ignore how that made me feel, I really did, and I was successful for a while, but then, you were drunk and I saw you how honestly though you were worthless and I felt so guilty, like I'm part of the reason you thought all of that, and I realized that I can't deny it anymore, Grantaire. You drive me insane, but my life wouldn't be the same without you in it." Enjolras said.   
"God, Enjolras! I've been in love with you from the moment I saw you. I made a point my whole life not to give two shits about anything, because that just leads to disappointment. I was doing so well until you showed up and made my life into a confusing mess, you jerk," Grantaire playfully pushes Enjolras shoulder and smiles, "I've always believed in you. And I never thought you'd look my way because I'm me and you're you. You're so beautiful, and so charming, and so charismatic, and so strong, and so smart, and so damn paint-able, and such a great leader, and everyone likes you, and-"   
"Taire,"    
"Huh?"   
"Will you just kiss me already?" Enjolras said and Grantaire felt the blush forming on his cheeks.   
"Yes, sir," He said, leaning in to make their lips meet.     
   
Enjolras and Grantaire were finally in the place they belonged, in each other's arms, not in each other's bodies.


End file.
